Secret Dances Can Result In Secret Romances
by R-Bubble
Summary: Keifer oneshot from the oh-so-awesome R-Bubble! I'm rating it teen just for the hell of it because, frankly, I don't like having a story thats lower then teen. I'm not so hot at descriptions, so just read it. This is a request by Ciera800 by the way!


Okie dokie! This is my first oneshots, and it's just pure fluffy mush! I'm not usually into writing fluffy mush, but I guess it's better than nothing! This was requested by my fan Ciera800, and feel free to request something from me too, my wonderful fans. *eyes glimmer* Anywho... I hope you enjoy it, and feel free to comment. Or just do it. Because, really, I love comments so much, it makes me feel all sparkly on the inside.

Oh! I do not own Princess Debut, all rights are reserved to Natsume! (I so hate the damn disclaimers)

* * *

"I-I'm not so sure I'm comfortable with this outfit, Keifer…" Sabrina muttered shyly, hiding behind the tree she used as her dressing room.

"Sabrina, I am the only one here. You were the one that wanted to put it on anyway," he mumbled and rubbed his forehead shyly.

"Yeah, but you see…" she began, leaning her back against the tree, bark rubbing on her bare skin. "It didn't look so risqué when I picked it out. But now that I have it on…"

"Well if you don't want me to see it, then just change back and come along."

She could feel herself blushing, she was glad he couldn't see though. "Do you want to see it?" I whispered.

He grunted a little, she could sense his frustration.

Sabrina waited for what seemed forever for Keifer to reply. An awkward silence consumed them as Keifer thought of an answer.

"Well do you or don't you? I'm not standing like this forever!" she shouted, aggravated.

He sighed. "I wouldn't mind seeing it, but if you don't want me to see then I won't." he said in a low voice finally.

Sabrina peeked over the edge of the tree hiding her revealing outfit. He had his arm crossed and was looking shyly at the ground. His usually pale face was a light shade of pink. Suddenly he looked up and saw Sabrina looking at him. She gasped and hid quickly behind the tree.

"So are you going to wear that or not?"

She stayed silent for a while, deciding whether to dance in that outfit or not. One part of her was telling her that she should come out as a "bonding" and "romantic" moment, but her mind was telling her that doing something like that would probably freak him out too.

As Sabrina pondered the idea, Keifer walked over to the other side of the tree and leaned back on it. "So are you going to decide soon?"

"Sooner or later," she muttered. "One part of me is saying I should wear this, and the other part is telling me that I should change back. It's really risqué you know."

"I really don't care, Sabrina. You can wear it or not, it's your choice."

"I kind of want to but I'm still partners with Vince you know…"

"I am aware of this."

"Well I kind of don't want him to find me wearing something so revealing while dancing with someone that's not him."

He sighed angrily. "Sabrina, we're just dancing. I'm not going to try to steal you from Vincent, if that's what you're thinking, I know your heart belongs to him, and I wouldn't do anything to interfere with that."

Sabrina could feel her heart beating through her chest, and she was afraid he could hear it too. "I'm not with Vince, you know."

"Why not?" his voice sounded a little more hasty.

"Well why would I be? I mean, he's childish, immature, annoying, and he's not the person I like."

"Oh, so you're dancing with someone you don't even like in that manner."

"People do things like that all the time, I don't see the problem with it."

"Will I would never dance with someone I wasn't attracted to, I'll tell you that."

Sabrina peeked over the side of the tree. "What are you saying…?"

"I thought I was pretty concise with my answer. The only way I would dance with someone is if I was attracted to them in any way."

"But you're dancing with me."

"Exactly," he smiled and took Sabrina's hand.

Sabrina stepped out from the safety of her tree and could feel her cheeks burning. She looked down at her shoes and hoped she didn't look too dorky in the outfit.

"What's wrong?" Keifer's face suddenly saddened. "Do you not feel the same way?"

"Well I was just thinking about how I probably looked like a three-year-old in a bikini, but now that you mention it…"

He let go of her hand and looked her in the eyes.

Sabrina looked at her shoes, confused.

"You look beautiful."

She looked up, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, God, what's wrong _now_?"

"Keifer…" Sabrina wrapped her arms around Keifer and kissed him passionately. "I love you."

He smiled softly and put one hand on her back and took the other. Music in the background began to play and they both danced passionately to a song they wish would never end.


End file.
